


吴亦凡相关/泥塑/搞小妈2

by donutsriver



Category: ALL KRIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsriver/pseuds/donutsriver
Kudos: 8





	吴亦凡相关/泥塑/搞小妈2

世上大把自以为意志力坚定到可以不受毒品控制的人，实际上连烟都戒不掉。无奈蠢老头子临老栽在这些东西上面，还没等他散尽家财让我从富二代变穷二代，就死在溜冰后滥交马上风。  
  
在得到医院通知之前我正跟我的小妈在泳池里混，他身上摸起来一根根净剩下骨头，把人玩到受不住才告诉我是刻意在节食弄成这样，因为我断断续续离家处理手头烂账这半年，老头子已经很少再来搞他，甚至还往家里带别的鸭子，他想留后路，偷偷出去接了次商演，听到些对他评头论足的刻薄话，心里难免有了计较。  
  
说真心话，听到这些我比他还不痛快，借着心头燥火把他摁在池边操到脱力，完事半拖半拽弄人出来时才发现他小腹蹭红了好大一片，又觉得有些过意不去，搂搂抱抱道了句歉。  
  
“其实还好，”难得他乐意蜷进我怀里歇着，声音沙沙的，人也被晒得有些倦了，“……你爸爸打得更疼些。”  
  
在这句话落定不到一分钟，电话就响了，放下后我觉得现实才是最高级的喜剧。  
  
“老头子死了。”我跟他说。  
  
不管怎样我还算是个孝顺的儿子，葬礼回老家置办，落叶归根，弄得风光，也没让闲人知道死因，统说是过劳猝死，甚至挤了几滴眼泪。那天我把他也带上了，戴孝披麻自然是不许的，他形销骨立穿着一身黑，面无表情侧立我身旁，似乎并不觉得伤心。几天后亲戚宾客都散了，我开车带他回家，路上他极为困倦的样子，睡了很久，车停进库里也没醒。  
  
我没催他，摇下车窗抽了几根烟。不知道是不是错觉，感觉他比几天前还要更瘦，侧着瞧过去，两颊几乎显出凹陷的阴影。即使这样他仍是好看的，美丽精致，有几分妖祸众生的意思，我在自己吐出的烟雾里终于想起思考要怎么处理接下来的关系。老头子死对他对我都算不得坏事，至少这套房子和剩下的钱能让我继续混混沌沌地活着，也再没人能禁锢住他的自由。  
  
我？我当然不能。失去了这层扭曲的“母子”关系，他自然会迅速抛弃这段龌龊的过往，再投入更好的生活。或者另一段包养生活。随便什么。  
  
大概被烟味熏到，他咳嗽几声渐渐苏醒。我看看他，暂时没打算挑明，倒是他先开了口：“少爷，要是不介意，让我再住一晚吧。”

我扔了手里的烟头：“找着新出路了？哪家富老头儿，用我牵头做个拉皮条的不用？”

意料之中，他涨红了脸，咬着嘴唇，羞恼又不知所措，沉默了一会儿。我追着继续说：“我也不知道我爸给别的小妈多少钱遣散费，你想要多少可以提，想把我操你那份算上也行，你应得的。”

我以为这种羞辱下他会有些不同的举动，现在我没了老头子的荫庇，他什么都可以做。没想到他反而平静下来，只是笑了笑，颀长的手指触上我的小臂。

“少爷，想在车里做吗？”

这当然没理由说不想。我翻过去，放倒副驾驶靠背，他由着我把他衣服褪得干干净净，两条长腿自觉分开盘上来，也解掉我的皮带，翻出那个每次都能把他弄到死去活来的东西来来回回撸动。早在第一次越界我就知道他喜欢被我干，他绝不是个只有精致皮相的蠢东西，知道把错事做到尽才能看到转机，况且人怎能戒掉性呢，性瘾可是烟瘾的六千倍，食髓知味罢了。

“别拿手，用嘴弄。”我拍拍他的脸，直起身子，鸡巴刚好戳到他鼻尖。开了那么久车，应该脏得很，他毫不介意，甚至几乎有些迷恋似的张嘴含住，吮着龟头，殷红的嘴唇被唾液弄得亮晶晶的。我并没打算操他的嘴，只是让他给我口一阵子，所以没怎么动，倒是他一直试图吞得更深，抬眼望我，有几分埋怨，眼眶泛红。

我没理会，用手捏了捏他的耳垂：“好妈妈，差不多得了，我可没打算射嘴里。”

他悻悻松开，低声咳嗽一阵，肩膀微微耸动。待平复呼吸，他又去拉我的袖子，嘴唇动了动。

“明天就走了，少爷可以尽兴点。”

“尽兴怕你受不了赖上我，”我嗤笑一声，勾着他下巴瞧了阵，“你不会是想让我把你弄得浑身是伤，然后报警说我强奸后母敲诈一笔顺便让我名誉扫地吧？”

到这里他终于显出几分气性，推了我一把，力气用得很大，我一时不防仰过去，后腰磕得生疼，差点一口气喘不上来。

“你以为你跟你爸有多大区别，你还不如他，你就是个自以为是的傻逼，你以为他不知道你跟我上过床？你以为那次他把我弄成那样丢在屋里跟你独处是什么意思？你以为每次跟我做真的就这么巧撞不到他回家？”

他吼出这些话，浑身都在发颤。但很意外，我并不觉得震惊或者愤怒，也知道他并没有真的在恨我。

“我不恨你。”

像猜到我想什么，他扯着嘴角笑了一声，“我也不是什么好人，我那时需要钱才来的，谁操我都一样。”

到这儿他又恢复成原来那副样子，温顺乖巧的一只家宠，拉过我的手腕，在掌心轻轻舔舐。我总觉得他话里有别的意思，但还没想明白，已经被他重新点了火，索性调转个位置，让他跨坐到上面。

“互相留个好印象吧，你还是喜欢被我操的。”我揉着他的屁股，那上面也不像以前一样丰满，他这阵子真是瘦得过分了，“自己来呗，Kris……你是叫这个名字吧？”

他自己稍微扩张了一下便扶着坐下去，仰起脖子的样子像只白鹤。

“想叫小妈就叫吧，随便你喜欢。”

低喘的间隙里他回答我。

也是。反正明天他就卷铺盖滚蛋了，去找下一个金主，继续被养着，继续承受着有钱又变态的老男人的羞辱。他在我身上起起伏伏，主动卖着力气取悦我也取悦自己，我看到他的阴茎随着逐渐勃起，一下下拍到我的肚子上。

他的水还是这么多，咕叽咕叽的声音没断过，到后面他怎么也没办法操射自己，趴过来黏糊糊地亲着我，求我动一动，后面夹得特别紧。我由着他的意思服侍到他终于射出来，软塌塌倒在我身上，呼出的气息湿热，喷进耳道里。

我又动了下，示意他我还没射。他五官皱起来跟我撒娇，轻轻咬着耳垂：“少爷你来吧，我没力气了……”

最终再次把他操射了，我才灌进他身体里。我跟他做很少用套子，他能被养着一定是做过体检，干干净净的，何必多那一道碍事的工序。射干净我抽出来，精液和肠液一起挂在上面，陆陆续续又从洞里往外流，他拿了纸先帮我擦干净才去清理自己，再慢吞吞捡起衣服一件件穿好。下车前他问我讨了一支烟，这是我第一次见他抽烟，薄雾从唇缝与指尖一同腾起，把他的脸模糊在夜色里。

回房时，他还住着那间，转身看我一眼，我与他对视，突然下意识问道：“你会做饭吗？”

太突兀，说完我头皮有些麻，觉得尴尬，只能再往后接了一句，“呃，我……我把那个菲佣辞了，明天你要留家里吃只能自己做。”

“那你呢？”他又冲我笑，“算了，我试试。”


End file.
